El DIOS DE LA GUERRA DE EDOLAS
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Después de que la magia abandonará el mundo de Edolas, Gray Surge decide emprender un viaje para dejar de ser la persona cobarde que es.10 años después, vuelve totalmente distinto acompañado de un misterioso chico ¿quién será?
1. Capítulo 1: El Viaje

**El DIOS DE LA GUERRA DE EDOLAS**

 **Sinopsis: Después de que la magia abandonará el mundo de Edolas, Gray Surge decide emprender un viaje para dejar de ser la persona cobarde que es.10 años después, vuelve totalmente distinto acompañado de un misterioso chico ¿quién será?**

 **Capítulo 1:** **El Viaje**

Edolas, un mundo que en antaño se encontró en la ruina y la devastación debido a la guerra que había por el último recurso de gran valor; la magia, pero gracias a la aparición de los magos de Earthland, la magia abandonó el mundo de Edolas para siempre, ya que todos los portales que conectaban a ese mundo se cerraron

Al principio muchas personas entraron en pánico al ver que su principal fuente de energía había desaparecido, pero el rey Mistogan logró calmar al pueblo y darles ánimos para que continuaran adelante

Y eso hicieron, con el pasar de los años la tecnología había aumentado y la gente ya no echaba tan de menos a la magia

Al principio fue duro, sobre todo para los gremios, en especial Fairy tail, ya que necesitaban la magia para poder mover su enorme gremio, pero con el paso del tiempo, lograron apañárselas, y aunque no tenían magia, se dedicaban a hacer algunos trabajos peligrosos por petición de los clientes

Para muchos la vida volvió a ser tranquila y pacífica

Sin embargo, había alguien que no se sentía cómodo, ese alguien era uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail, Gray Surge, el ex-mago que siempre llevaba demasiada ropa

Estaba contento de ver que su mundo estaba en paz, pero se sentía agotado al ver que sus intentos de estar con la ex-maga de pelo azul, Juvia Lockser, consiguiendo una negativa bastante violenta de la peli azul siempre que le declaraba su amor

Al final cansado y harto de ser un inútil, decidió emprender un viaje de entrenamiento, decidió solamente avisar a su mejor amigo, Natsu, ya que no quería que todos se empezaran a reír de él

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás seguro de esto?- dijo bastante preocupado por la seguridad de su mejor amigo

 **Gray:** Sí, ya no puedo seguir viviendo así, tengo que empezar de cero- dijo seriamente aunque algo asustado de lo que podría encontrarse allí fuera

 **Natsu:** ¿Cuánto tiempo será el viaje?- preguntó

 **Gray:** No lo sé- dijo seriamente

 **Natsu:** ¿Volverás verdad?- dijo mientras el pelinegro se quedaba callado durante unos segundos

 **Gray:** Claro que volveré, sigo siendo un miembro del gremio por si no lo recuerdas- dijo sonriendo calmando un poco al peli rosa

El pelinegro, junto a su equipaje empezó a caminar hasta que su silueta se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche

Al día siguiente, el gremio abrió sus puertas como de costumbre, donde Mira atendía la barra mientras los demás integrantes del gremio hacían su aparición en el lugar

Todos se dedicaban a hablar animadamente entre ellos como de costumbre, cuando la albina mayor y la rubia Lucy Ashley notaron que el peli rosa se encontraba un poco deprimido mientras miraba su cerveza como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo

 **Mira:** Natsu ¿estás bien?- dijo mientras el peli rosa seguía en su mundo

 **Lucy:** Tierra llamando a Natsu- dijo la rubia poniéndole una mano delante y moviéndola de arriba abajo llamando la atención del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Ocurre algo chicas?- pregunto algo nervioso por tener a las jóvenes tan cerca

 **Mira:** ¿Te pasa algo?, llevas mucho rato callado- dijo algo preocupada por el peli rosa el cual solamente suspiro

 **Natsu:** Supongo que no importara que lo cuente ahora- dijo mientras el peli rosa les contó del viaje del azabache de forma indeterminada fuera de la ciudad

Obviamente pasó lo que el peli rosa pensó que pasaría, Lucy hizo pública el viaje del azabache y todos empezaron a reírse de forma escandalosa, incluida la maga de pelo azul, la cual había llegado hace poco junto a Levy, y ambas empezaron a reírse con fuerza, al punto de tirarse al suelo mientras el peli rosa suspiraba

 **Mira:** Tranquilo Natsu, seguro que vuelve por la tarde- dijo la albina con una sonrisa

 **Lucy:** ¡ ¿POR LA TARDE?! JAJAJA, ¡SEGURO QUE YA ESTÁ EN SU CASA LLORANDO COMO UNA NENA!- Dijo haciendo reír nuevamente a los demás miembros del gremio, consiguiendo que la albina lo regañara

 **Levy:** Sabéis… voy a ir a buscarlo ¿te vienes Juvia?- dijo mientras la peli azul se cruzaba de brazos

 **Juvia:** Juvia no tiene mejor cosa que hacer- dijo mientras seguía a su amiga hacia el apartamento, ya que ella era la única que podía ponerle de buen humor

Ambas llegaron al apartamento del pelinegro y empezaron a llamar a la puerta

 **Levy:** Gray, vamos sal, he traído a Juvia para que te quite la depresión- dijo para posteriormente no pasara nada, cosa que asombro a las chicas, ya que cuando el pelinegro escuchaba el nombre de la peli azul aparecía en un instante en la puerta- vamos Gray, sabemos que estás aquí- dijo la peli azul de menor talla golpeando la puerta pero sin obtener resultados

 **¿?:** ¿Buscáis a alguien en especial?- Dijo un hombre de alrededor de 50 años ya algo desgastado por los años, que caminaba con un bastón en su mano izquierda

 **Levy:** Si, queremos hablar con el joven que vive en este apartamento- dijo la peli azul de forma educada al anciano hombre

 **¿?:** Ha sí, el joven Gray- dijo mirando la puerta – lo siento, pero el joven Gray abandonó el apartamento ayer por la noche, parece que se va a mudar o algo- dijo mostrando las llaves en su mano, dejando sin palabras a las dos féminas

Las dos jóvenes sin creérselo, le pidieron las llaves al anciano, el cual les abrió la puerta para mostrar que allí no había nada, solamente una habitación de color blanco pálido, sin restos de la presencia del azabache

Ambas féminas, sin creérselo, fueron corriendo hacia el gremio para anunciar la noticia a todo el mundo

Los miembros del gremio se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que les dijeron las dos magas peli azules, para posteriormente mirar al peli rosa que tenía una mirada de tristeza

 **Natsu:** Os lo dije- dijo dándole un sorbo sin ganas a la cerveza- y no sé a dónde se ha ido, simplemente se fue- dijo con pocas ganas de beber

Lucy no se hizo esperar y mandó un escuadrón a buscar al peli negro, mientras los demás todavía no se creían que el tímido azabache se hubiera ido

 **Juvia:** "¿Por qué Juvia siente dolor en su corazón? No lo entiende, él se ha ido, pero no siente felicidad en absoluto"- pensó mientras se tocaba su pecho

Un mes después, el equipo había vuelto para informar sin obtener ningún resultado, cosa que puso más preocupados a los miembros del gremio, que intensificaron la búsqueda, e incluso pidieron ayuda al rey para buscar al azabache, pero no obtuvieron resultado alguno

Y así, los meses se volvieron años, más precisamente, diez años, donde muchos ya habían dado por muerto al azabache, pero Natsu, Lucy, Mira, Levy y Juvia (por extraño que suene y no lo admitiera delante de todos) sabían o querían creer que el azabache seguía en alguna parte

Nos encontramos en la ciudad del rey de Edolas, donde un tren estaba parando en la estación

Dentro del vagón, la mayoría de los pasajeros miraban con algo de curiosidad y miedo a otros dos pasajeros, de los que se mantenían alejados

Uno de ellos era un joven niño de al menos 10 o 11 años de edad de pelo castaño con vestimentas algo nórdicas

A su lado, se encontraba un hombre de complexión musculosa, de 1,90 de altura, pelinegro con perilla, de piel blanca y un curioso tatuaje rojo que recorría parte de su espalda, su hombro izquierdo y su ojo izquierdo. También vestía de forma algo nórdica pero con menos cobertura, dejando ver parte de sus músculos pectorales y abdominales, dejando sonrojadas a varias chicas del tren

 **¿?:** Padre, ¿Por qué nos miran así esta gente?- dijo mirando a la gente con algo de molestia

 **¿?:** Porque somos de fuera chico, además, llevas el arco al lado- dijo seriamente y de brazos cruzados mientras el tren paraba - ya hemos llegado- dijo levantándose mostrando mejor su musculatura, para gloria de las chicas mientras ambos dejaban el vagón, llamando la atención de los habitantes del lugar por las vestimentas de ambos y por el arco del chico

En el gremio, todos hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos, mientras en una mesa se encontraban Natsu, Lucy, Mira, Levy y Juvia hablando entre ellos de forma algo apagada (cabe decir que no han cambiado mucho en estos diez años, aunque se ven más maduros)

 **Lucy:** Vamos Natsu, seguro que lo encontraremos- dijo dándole ánimos al peli rosa que no tenía muchos ánimos

 **Levy:** Lucy, ya han pasado diez años, creo que es hora….- dijo siendo detenida por un golpe en la mesa, provocado por la peli azul

 **Juvia:** NO ¡JUVIA SE NIEGA A CREER ESO! ¡EL IDIOTA DE GRAY DEBE ESTAR EN ALGUNA PARTE! ¡JUVIA ESTÁ SEGURA!- Dijo para posteriormente calmarse ante lo que había dicho

En ese momento Lucy, Mira y Levy miraban con una sonrisa desquiciada a la peli azul, listas para poner roja de vergüenza a la peli azul, cuando las puertas del gremio abrieron, llamando la atención de los presentes, mostrando a un joven niño de pelo castaño y ropas nórdicas, llamando la atención de los presentes

 **¿?:** Disculpen, ¿esto es Fairy Tail?- dijo mientras todos asentían a las palabras del chico- padre es aquí- dijo mientras una figura alta y musculosa entraba en el gremio

Todos se quedaron totalmente sin palabras al ver quién era el que había entrado por la puerta en compañía del joven, una persona que todos reconocieron a la perfección, una persona a la que todos buscaron durante al menos 10 años

 **Natsu:** ¿Acaso esto es real?- dijo el peli rosa viendo a la persona que fue su mejor amigo

 **Juvia:** Gray… Surge- dijo la peli azul con los ojos como platos viendo al pelinegro

 **Gray:** Hola… Fairy Tail- dijo seriamente viendo a los miembros del gremio

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Hola gente, solo les diré que la razón por la que decidí crear esta historia es gracias el nuevo juego del God of war (un señor juegazo por cierto) y decidí crear esta historia**

 **La pregunta ¿por que el Gray de Edolas y no Natsu como suelo hacer? la respuesta es que es un personaje que me llamo bastante la atención y no es como el Gray de Earth land, es como la versión masculina de Juvia de Earthland (lo cuál es cierto) y la razón por la que no escogí al Natsu de este mundo como protagonista es porque no me convence su personalidad. De hecho ya tengo el siguiente capítulo hecho, según la cantidad de comentarios, lo subiré mañana o la semana que viene, vosotros decidís**

 **Y no os preocupéis por las demás historias que pienso seguirlas gente**

 **Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	2. Capítulo 2: El regreso

**HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE, sé que no sois muchos los que seguís esta historia, pero no voy a dejarla (o al menos intentaré no hacerlo), por lo que aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste**

 **Capítulo 2: El regreso**

Todos estaban boquiabiertos al ver nuevamente al hombre que desapareció del gremio hace 10 años, observándolo de los pies a la cabeza

Había cambiado bastante, ahora medía 1,90 m de altura, era mucho más musculoso, un momento ¿musculoso?, ahora que lo veían mejor, su ropa nórdica mostraba parte de su anatomía, provocando que las chicas se sonrojaran al ver los músculos bien desarrollados del azabache, pero les resulto extraño ese tatuaje rojo en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, y también su mirada, parecía llena de ira pero a la vez se le notaba el cansancio en los ojos

 **Natsu:** ¿Gray? ¿Eres tú?- dijo mientras el Surge le miraba para posteriormente sonreír levemente

 **Gray:** Hola viejo amigo- dijo con una sonrisa dándole un apretón de manos al peli rosa- Mira- dijo con un tono serio- me puedes poner una cerveza- dijo mientras asentía- y al chico ponle algo también, llevamos sin comer un buen rato- dijo mientras la albina preparaba algo para que los dos comieran mientras el azabache y su hijo se sentaban en la barra a esperar

Por su parte, Juvia miraba todavía sin salir del shock al azabache, ese hombre era totalmente distinto al Gray que había conocido

 **Juvia:** "¿en serio ese es Gray? No puede ser, ha cambiado bastante, que digo, ¡demasiado!, ¡CÁLMATE JUVIA, TU NO ESTÁS INTERESADA EN ESE IDIOTA! Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quién es ese niño?, Un momento, ese niño le llamo padre… ¿acaso él?"- pensó viendo al dúo padre e hijo

 **Lucy:** ¡OYE IDIOTA!- Dijo la rubia muy alterada sacándole un ceño fruncido al azabache que miraba con molestia a la rubia- ¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ACTUAR ASÍ?! ¡ ¿CÓMO SI NADA HUBIESE PASADO?! ¡ ¿SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTABAMOS POR TI?!- Dijo muy enfadada encarando al azabache

Este simplemente se levantó de su asiento, mostrando claramente, ser mucho más alto que la rubia, la cual se intimido bastante ante la feroz mirada que le mandaba el azabache

 **Gray:** ¿Y qué? ¿Me habríais tomado en serio?- dijo dejando callada a la rubia y a los demás presentes, ya que ahí no podían decir nada- y además, donde yo estaba no había formas de mandar mensajes, y estuve ocupado entrenando a mi hijo- dijo mientras la peli azul sentía eso como un balde, sin saber exactamente porqué

El pelinegro se sentó nuevamente mientras la rubia volvía con su asiento, mientras Levy se acercaba con curiosidad por lo último escuchado

 **Levy:** ¿Puedo sentarme?- dijo mientras el azabache asentía amablemente con la cabeza- es cierto que el… ¿es tu hijo?- dijo mirando al joven que ya había empezado a comer

 **Gray:** Sí- dijo dejando a todos de piedra mientras Juvia sentía un enorme dolor en su corazón- Atreus- dijo llamando la atención del joven- esta es Levy, la rubia de allí es Lucy, este es mi mejor amigo Natsu- dijo para posteriormente mirar a la peli azul, a la cual casi se le para el corazón al tener contacto visual con el azabache- ella es Juvia, y la camarera que te ha dado de comer se llama Mirajane- dijo sin cambiar de gesto dejando sin palabras a los presentes, ya que pensaban que se lanzaría hacia la peli azul y declararle sus sentimientos amorosos

 **Natsu:** Guau, has cambiado bastante Gray- dijo mientras este empezaba a comer tranquilamente

 **Gray:** ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo mientras el peli rosa señalaba con la mirada a la peli azul aclarando sus dudas- tuve que cambiar Natsu, por lo menos donde yo estuve tuve que dejar de lado algunas cosas- dijo seriamente mientras seguía comiendo

 **Levy:** Yo tengo otra pregunta Gray- dijo mientras este asentía- si ese pequeño es tu hijo, ¿Dónde está su madre?- dijo deteniendo al padre y al hijo de seguir comiendo mientras se formaba un silencio incómodo

El Surge se levantó molesto de su asiento mientras salía a tomar algo de aire

Obviamente esa acción fue notada por todos, los cuales le miraban extrañados

 **Atreus:** Lo siento, mi madre murió hace dos años- dijo el joven mientras la peli azul se disculpaba- no tiene que hacerlo, señorita Levy, padre se enfada cuando hablan de ella- dijo con una leve sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro

Ese dato sorprendió a todos, en especial a Juvia, que sentía su corazón latir nuevamente con fuerza, sin saber exactamente porque, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando

En el exterior, el surge miraba el cielo recordando los momentos vividos con su mujer antes de que esta se fuera a la otra vida

 **Gray:** Feith…- dijo seriamente el azabache- ¿crees que hecho bien en volver?-dijo para posteriormente volver al interior del gremio- chico- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- nos vamos, hay que buscar un lugar donde dormir- dijo mientras el joven se levantaba de su asiento- mañana volveré a por un encargo- dijo seriamente para posteriormente abandonar el lugar

Los miembros del gremio estaban analizando lo ocurrido hace tan solo unos minutos, primero, Gray vuelve al gremio después de 10 años totalmente cambiado, segundo, tiene un hijo y es viudo, y tercero, bastó una mirada para que Lucy, la mujer que mandaba en el gremio, se echará hacia atrás

Juvia era la que más sorprendida estaba, el anteriormente estorbo e inútil de Gray, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho con un niño a su custodia

 **Natsu:** "Algo me dice que van a ocurrir cosas muy interesantes por aquí"- pensó el peli rosa con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba hacia su casa

Por su parte, el azabache, se dirigía hacia el castillo del rey, ya que al ser un mago del reino y haber desaparecido tanto tiempo el reino entero lo habría buscado, por lo que tenía que dar el parte de que había regresado

Al llegar a la puerta custodiada por los guardias se presentó debidamente, asombrando a la guardia, por lo que uno de los guardias fue a avisar a su rey de su llegada

Solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegó el rey Mistogan junto a su escolta

Cabe decir que todos se asombraron al ver al azabache y su nueva apariencia, mientras se preguntaban quién era el niño que lo acompañaba

Erza Knightwalker miraba con asombro y un leve sonrojo al azabache, no se podía creer que aquel al que persiguió como a una rata que lloraba por su vida desprendiera un aura tan intimidante

 **Gray:** Hola alteza- dijo el azabache haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza mientras el joven lo imitaba

 **Mistogan:** No necesitas ser tan educado conmigo Gray, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quiere- dijo mientras el azabache asentía

 **Gray:** Deje que le presente a mi hijo, Atreus, este es el rey de Edolas, Mistogan, mi hijo Atreus- dijo mientras el joven se presentaba educadamente- hemos venido para que sepa de mi regreso y a reclamar una propiedad- dijo mientras el peli azul levantaba una ceja curioso

 **Mistogan:** Una propiedad, ¿cuál?- pregunto curioso

 **Gray:** Una que se encuentra en el bosque del norte- dijo sorprendiendo al rey y a sus soldados

 **Mistogan:** Pero ese lugar…

 **Gray:** Lo sé, pero no se preocupe, mi hijo está preparado- dijo mientras el joven sonreía

 **Mistogan:** Supongo que has estado entrenando también en tu viaje- dijo mientras el azabache asentía- bien, síganme al interior por favor- dijo mientras padre e hijo seguían al rey al interior del castillo

Los presentes caminaron hasta llegar a una enorme sala vacía y bastante espaciosa

 **Mistogan:** Muy bien, me gustaría ver los resultados de su entrenamiento- dijo sorprendiendo a sus hombres y a Erza mientras el azabache arqueaba una ceja y asentía- muy bien, tu oponente será mi teniente Erza- dijo mientras la nombrada daba un paso al frente y el azabache asentía con su tono serio

Uno de los soldados iba a entregarle un arma al azabache, pero a su alrededor, se formó una leve tormenta de fuego para posteriormente mostrar dos extrañas espadas idénticas la una de la otra con cadenas que estaban enredadas en los antebrazos del azabache, dejando sin palabras a los presentes menos a su hijo

Entonces el azabache alzo su brazo derecho, extrañando a los presentes, hasta que unos pocos segundos después un hacha de 1, 20 m apareció siendo cogida por el azabache, dejando aún más asombrados a los espectadores

 **Mistogan:** "IMPOSIBLE, HA USADO MAGIA, pero esta es distinta a la que conozco… y a la de Earthland, ¿cómo lo habrá conseguido?"- preguntó asombrado ante lo que veía- si están listos…Comiencen- dijo dando la señal

Erza fue la primera en atacar lanzándose contra el azabache con su lanza, pero este se lanzó a una velocidad impresionante hacia la peli roja, no sin antes este provocara un cráter con el pie y una onda expansiva de viento dejando sin palabras a los presentes, mientras el azabache se lanzaba hacia la sorprendida peli roja con su hacha de combate, la cual impactó contra la lanza de la peli roja la cuál uso para protegerse del ataque del azabache, provocando una enorme onda de viento mientras se producía un forcejeo, donde la peli roja tenía las de perder

Pero todos se asombraron cuando el azabache cogió con una sola mano la lanza de la peli roja, para posteriormente lanzarla por los aires como si fuera un trapo, estrellándose a unos varios metros, hasta casi estrellarse con uno de los piulares de la pared, provocando que la joven escupiera sangre

Eso obviamente preocupo al rey y a sus soldados, estaban impresionados por la enorme fuerza del azabache, prácticamente, era el más fuerte, pero se sorprendieron al ver a la peli roja levantarse con algo de esfuerzo del suelo

 **Erza:** Aún no- dijo con determinación mientras volvía a ponerse en pie para posteriormente correr contra su adversario, el cual hizo exactamente lo mismo, solo que esta vez, saco sus espadas y las lanzó hacia la peli roja asombrada por el largo alcance de esas increíbles armas, logrando esquivar las hojas pero no una de las cadenas que se enredó alrededor de su cuerpo para posteriormente ser atraída hacia el azabache, que le dio un potente puñetazo en su cara que la hizo escupir sangre, pero está se reincorporó, para posteriormente lanzar su lanza hacia el azabache, que sorprendió nuevamente a todos cuando un escudo de color dorado salió de su antebrazo izquierdo, logrando que el ataque de la sorprendida peli roja rebotará a un lado, para posteriormente, el azabache le diera un puñetazo a su escudo, provocando una onda de aire, que mandó nuevamente a volar por los aires a la peli roja, pero esta vez pudo recomponerse y contraatacar, pero el azabache corrió hacia la peli roja con el escudo al frente

La peli roja intentó esquivarlo con un salto vertical, pero entonces, el azabache, golpeó hacia arriba con su escudo dándole a la peli roja, dándole un potente golpe, para posteriormente encajar su escudo en el suelo, provocando una enorme onda de aire que mando nuevamente a volar a la peli roja la cual volvió a reincorporarse en el aire para caer en el suelo de forma brusca mientras miraba cansada a su adversario

 **Erza:** "Es increíble, no solo ha cambiado físicamente, es un guerrero formidable, no he podido darle ni un solo golpe y el apenas está cansado"- pensó con una sonrisa mientras respiraba de forma agitada

Entonces la peli roja se arrodillo en señal de rendición, para asombro de su rey y soldados, pero todos se asombraron cuando el azabache se acercó y le ofreció la mano para levantarse

 **Gray:** Has peleado bien- dijo seriamente mientras la peli roja sonreía con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Después de esa actuación, el rey le dio los papeles de la propiedad al azabache mientras él y su hijo se dirigían a su nuevo hogar, el cual era una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en las afueras del bosque del norte

 **Gray:** Atreus, a partir de mañana volveremos con tu entrenamiento- dijo mientras el joven asentía- vamos a descansar, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la luna llena para posteriormente entrar en su nuevo hogar

Al día siguiente, el azabache levantó temprano a su hijo, al cual lo introdujo en el bosque para posteriormente empezar a pelear contra las bestias del bosque, hasta que llegará la hora de abrir el gremio, que eso sería dentro de tres horas

Una vez abierto el gremio, padre e hijo se dirigieron al gremio, donde el azabache vio una misión donde pagaban bastante y era perfecta para el entrenamiento de su hijo

 **Mira:** Espera Gray- dijo deteniendo el avance del azabache- esa misión tiene que hacerse con más de tres miembros- dijo mientras el azabache arqueaba una ceja- Juvia-dijo llamando la atención de la peli azul que se encontraba en sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué no vas a hacer una misión junto a Gray y el pequeño Atreus?- dijo dejando sin palabras a los demás presentes

Juvia iba a negarse pero entonces Lucy y Levy la empujaron hasta donde estaba el azabache mientras la peli azul miraba con enojo a sus amigas, para posteriormente mirar al azabache, tenía que admitir que su aspecto era imponente

 **Mira:** Decidido, venga, os espera un trabajo- dijo mientras el azabache y su hijo salían seguidos de la peli azul que seguía maldiciendo a sus amigas por ponerla en esta situación

 **Gray:** ¿Nos vamos?- dijo con ese tono serio y bastante maduro

La joven asintió con la cabeza mientras el grupo empezaba a caminar bajo las miradas de los curiosos y los demás habitantes del pueblo, los cuales decían cosas como "esa jovencita tiene mucha suerte de estar con ese hombretón" o "qué envidia, yo quiero a ese semental para mí", esos comentarios y otros más estaban poniendo bastante avergonzada a la peli azul

Curiosamente, Gray no parecía inmutado ante esos comentarios, aunque el chico parecía un poco nervioso por las miradas de los ciudadanos

 **Gray:** Ignóralos chico- dijo mientras el joven intentaba ignorar los comentarios de los ciudadanos

Juvia se preguntaba cómo podía mantenerse tan tranquilo siempre ante todo lo que decía esa gente, cuando el anterior Gray seguramente se habría sonrojado o apenado por tantos cumplidos

Una vez en el tren, el grupo se sentó en una parte del vagón mientras el tren se ponía en marcha dirección al pueblo donde vivía el cliente

 **Juvia:** Bueno…- dijo llamando la atención de su compañero de equipo- ¿de qué trata la misión?- preguntó mientras el chico le mostraba el cartel del pedido, dejando a la peli azul helada ante lo que había pedido

 **Gray:** Ni se te ocurra gritar- advirtió seriamente el azabache- no me gusta que me griten, además ¿quieres llamar la atención de los demás?- dijo mientras la peli azul se calmaba

 **Juvia:** Pero Gray, esta misión…- dijo preocupada

 **Gray:** Confía en nosotros, el chico y yo ya tenemos experiencia- dijo mientras el joven preparaba su arco y sus flechas

La peli azul decidió mantenerse callada durante el viaje hasta su misión

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, y nos veremos, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
